LoVe
by 09ergirl
Summary: L is for the way you Look at me O is for the Only one I see V is Very very extraordinary and E is Even more than anyone that you adore. Future Fic.


L-o-V-e

**TITLE:** L-o-V.e  
**PAIRING:** Logan/Veronica  
**RATING:** PG ( Somebody says Screw It!)  
**WARNINGS/SPOILERS:** None, just some references

**DISCLAIMER: **Well I own all three of the season's, a t-shirt, a Veronica Mars barbie, a poster of Veronica, a poster of Logan, a poster with LoVe kissing, Neptune Noir and the soundtrack but Santa Claus forgot to buy me Jason Dohring and the VM copyrights…Damn Him!**  
SUMMARY: **L is for the way you Look at meO is for the Only one I see V is Very very extraordinary _And _E is Even more than anyone that you adore. Future Fic.

**A/N: **This story was inspired to me while I was writing an essay about myself in 2030, a friend of mine wrote about her wedding and asked for some some help since I got an A with mine, she only got a B- (it was so corny!" but I wrote some lines for her…and they inspired me this story which I vaguely found while I was helping Lilly, the cleaner, in my bedroom.

**

* * *

**

L-o-V-e

**_L is for the way you Look at me_**

He saw her walk down the aisle, arm linked with her father's. She looked as beautiful as ever, her long blonde hair curled with white lillies in it. Her dress was simple…her exact opposite. Her father kissed her forehead. She looked at him directly in the eye, he was so busy staring at her he didn't even notice when the priest said:

"Do you Logan Echolls take Veronica Mars to be your wife. To live together in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness or in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?."

**_O is for the Only one I see_**

He's best friend, who was standing behind him tapped his shoulder and and leaned closer to his ear.

"Dude if you wanna marry her you're suppost to say 'I will'. Unless you changed your mind."

"What?" He then looked at the priest who had an annoyed look on his face and at the bride who was holding back a laugh and finally realized what was going on. "Hm sorry, i spaced out." He looked at the priest then back at the bride and said. "I will"

The priest then turned to the bride.

**_V is Very very extraordinary_**

"Do you Veronica Mars you take Logan Echolls to be your husband. To live together in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness or in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?."

She looked directly in his eyes and said, "I will."

**_And_**

The rings were exchanged and the priest said another few words, but both Logan and Veronica weren't listening, just looking at each other.

"…kiss the bride"

**_E is Even more than anyone that you adore_**

Logan put a hand on Veronica's lower back and pulled her towards him, kissing her gently, they're exact opposite, and at the same time passionatley. Just like their relationship.

_**and LoVe is all that I can give to you**_

They entered the hotel's luxurious ballroom. He led her to the middle of the dancefloor, she was his, his wife. He couldn't promise her happiness, but he would love her forever. And if they don't work out? Screw it! At least he'll remember how happy and in love they were the day of their wedding.

**_LoVe is more than just a game for two_**

It was the two of with an entire lifetime together ahead. Two people, two hearts, two personalities, two passions, two lifes, together.

_**two in LoVe can make it**_

He knew that the chances of the two of them lasting were slim, but it never killed to try. Hurt? Maybe yes, but there will always be a moment that'll make them remember the happy days.

_**Take my heart but please don't break it and**_

He knows there were going to be a lot of fights, screams, people moving out and people coming back, and most of all broken hearts. They were in charge of each other's heart, it was a challenge.

A heart is like a vase, you have to protect it, save it, and never make it fall, or it'll break. But like every other vase sometimes all you need is some glue to put back the pieces. And if the glue isn't strong enough, than you weren't meant to be.

**_LoVe was made for me and you_**

But they were Logan and Veronica, they survived murders, crisis, jealous people and fake paternities.

They were so complicated, and so broken, that it was impossible to under stand them. But one way or another they will live through it. And if they couldn't? Then love didn't exist.


End file.
